Smurfs & Snorks Christmas: The Nuclear Family
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: A Science Fiction Christmas Special that connects a Smurf and a Snork together to a human family by blood, the unintended pairing leads the two to meet with their human parents and be back to their separate homes before Christmas. Will they pull it off?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It's December, the temperature in the bottom of the sea is about 4.5 degrees Centigrade and it's getting quite cold but luckily the saltwater won't freeze. It was just a few weeks away from Christmas and AllStar and the gang were helping out with the decorations, they were nailing in kelp up onto the roof of AllStar's house and were also setting up Christmas lights as well.

Since Mr. Seaworthy has electrical skills, he wires up the cords of lights and plugs them into the wall. The house was literally covered in them and they all lit up quite brightly, so brightly it nearly blinded fellow fish that swam by.

"Oh ain't that pretty," said Daffney as she shade her eyes.

"Let's head inside, it's getting cold outside," said Mr. Seaworthy.

The gang heads back inside and Occy was sitting near the Geothermal chimney, keeping warm as it gives off heat. He was simply slouched back on the ground with droopy eyes and a smile, the octopus looks like he's going to fall asleep. AllStar scratches Occy's head as he walks by him, once the snork takes a seat on one of three couches – everyone else managed to grab a spot on them just as the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," said Mrs. Seaworthy as she swam to the door and opened it, "Hey, look who's here!"

It turns out to be Radio and Berry Seaworthy, both of them are twins you see. They happened to bring their pet green octopus Rex along with them, Rex swam up next to Occy and gets warm near the geothermal fireplace as Radio and Berry took a seat on the couch.

"So what brings you here Radio?" asked AllStar.

"I'm going to ask you something that comes straight out of Science Fiction," said Radio, "And I need your help, it could end up as an adventure of a lifetime."

"What do you want me to help you with?" asked AllStar.

"How am I going to put this onto believable terms," said Radio, he glances at Berry for a split second as she smiles at him then returns attention to AllStar, "Me and Berry wanna meet our Biological Mother."

The whole room went silent, the truth is that Radio and Berry are actually hybrids with both Snork and Human DNA. The story is messed up, but not even Radio can't believe it happened. It started when a bunch of humans dumped Nuclear Waste Barrels into the ocean and AllStar and the gang found them, AllStar tried to cut open the barrels to see what's inside with a screwdriver and cuts his hand.

After some Radioactive Goo spilled out of the barrel, everyone rushed AllStar out of the area to get his hand bandaged. His blood had stained the metal surface of the barrel and it dripped onto the Radioactive Goo and that goo formed into a Snork everyone now knows and loves: Radio. Berry came later on after the Nuclear Barrels exploded, it took awhile (like months) for the Snorks to meet each other and unite under one flag.

In order for Radio and Berry to be "born", the DNA in AllStar's blood would have to mix with another totally different set of DNA in the Nuclear Slime. That different DNA must come from a female according to the laws of nature – individuals cannot be born with both parents that came from the same sex, which makes sense in physical terms.

However, inanimate matter becoming a living being is a totally different story. Spontaneous generation is impossible, everyone didn't knew that until recently. For Radio and Berry to become living beings out of toxic crud, Organic Chemistry must play a roll along with Stem Cells. Assuming that AllStar's blood caused the Chemical Reaction to form the two Snorks came into place, the goo must be laced with Stem Cells in order for this to happen.

But there's a problem, Stem Cells take too long to form into whatever you want them to form. One final product is needed for Radio and Berry to become a living creature in mere seconds instead of weeks or months, Nanotechnology could play a role in Radio and Berry's formation. It makes sense for tiny microbial "Nanobots" to literally create Radio and Berry out of the goo by arranging them from what's in the DNA codes they received.

Another obstacle is Radiation, the goo Radio and Berry were formed out of was laced with radioactive elements found in Spent Fuel from a Nuclear Reactor. Radiation attacks the DNA of living organisms causing Genetic Mutations and Cancer, this is a great advantage and disadvantage for Radio and Berry to have. The Pros are that they can withstand radiation, the Cons are that the radiation caused Neurological damage – such as their Immaturity and silliness. Luckily, there wasn't too much damage and it isn't severe enough to be a cause of concern.

The final obstacle is Hybridization, this is a case of either Outbreeding depression or an Overdominance Hypothesis. Radio and Berry mostly developed Snork characteristics, if there are any Human Characteristics it would be their 5th finger and 4th toe on each of their hand and feet. Also they are extremely smart, probably combining the intellect abilities of both Human and Snorks has given them an advantage. Their IQ is ranged between 275 to 295.

No matter how smart they're are, the real question is that if they can breed or not. Sterility is nature's way on preventing cross-breeding between two species, but there are some exceptions to this fate.

A chain of event's has made this happen, and the Snorks would soon learn how about them during their adventure.

"You want to go meet your mom?" asked AllStar.

"What? I know where she lives." claims Radio, "She lives right on the edge of the Atlantic Ocean, come on AllStar I need your help on this. You owe me too many favors, I'll pardon you all from them if you just help me on this."

AllStar couldn't count how many times Radio has saved his life, from a falling piano, a shark, an army of octopuses, an army of psychotic Snorks, from Bigweed, and finally from Dr. Strangesnork. Seeing the look on Radio and Berry's face, AllStar gave in. "Okay, I'll help you." said AllStar, "But I'm considering this my Christmas Vacation."

Berry got off the couch and swam up to AllStar and hugged him tightly, "Oh thank you AllStar," she said, "I'll never forget this moment."

"And neither will I," said AllStar as Berry lets go of him, he turns and looked towards his friends who were sitting on their own couch, "So gang, you want to tag along?"

"Well, I guess it's an adventure of a lifetime," said Daffney.

"I'm in," said Casey.

"Count me in," said Dimmy.

Tooter just tooted and gave the thumbs up, AllStar got his approval from his friends but his parents...

"Do you even know her exact location?" asked Mrs. Seaworthy to Radio.

"Yeah, in a Human City called New York." said Radio, "I'm going to need Dr. Gallio's help on this, I have come up with a device that might help us get to our destination."

"What is this gizmo of yours?" asked AllStar.

"A Wormhole Generator," said Radio, "I'll tell you more if we get to Dr. Gallio's lab, where there's one already built."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"Mom, Dad?" asked AllStar, "I think this is where you step in."

Mr. Seaworthy looked at Radio, then back at AllStar, "Seeing that you brought them to the world, it's best to help Radio and Berry," said Mr. Seaworthy.

"Go on ahead AllStar," said Mrs. Seaworthy, "Just be back in time before Christmas."

"Thanks mom and dad!" said AllStars as he hugged his parents.

"I'll be waiting for you AllStar," said Radio as he got up, Berry and Rex followed behind and left.

The gang soon got ready and heads over to Dr. Gallio's laboratory where Radio and Berry sits and waits for them, Rex stands behind Dr. Gallio who was also waiting for AllStar to arrive. "Oh, your here." said Dr. Gallio, "Are you ready for your trip?"

"Yes, what do you have for us Uncle Gallio?" asked AllStar.

"Well, Radio can explain." said Dr. Gallio, "I'm here to make sure everything goes according to plan."

"See this thing," said Radio as he held up a hand held device that looks like a Remote Control to a TV Set, "This is a Wormhole Generator, it is able to generate Wormholes."

"What's a wormhole?" asked AllStar.

"Glad you ask," replied Berry as she takes over, "A Wormhole is simply to put, a hole connecting to locations far apart from each other. If I were to take the map of Snorkland, fold it in half, make a hole in the map on the far side of it and unfolded it, I will get two holes on the map where I could walk through one hole and come out the other hole on the other side of Snorkland. With a Wormhole, I could get across Snorkland effortlessly."

"I recommend we do this outside," said Radio, "For Gallio's sake, this wormhole might cause quite a chaos since we're going to be out of water in the majority of the time."

"What about Rex and Occy?" asked Berry, "Are they going to come?"

"Truth is, they're not." said Radio, "But if we need reinforcements, I could press a button on this Wormhole Generator and they'll come flying in to the rescue. Simple as that."

Radio led the group outside where they stumble across Junior, "I heard your going on an adventure," said Junior.

"Yeah, we're going to hunt treasure on land." lied Radio, "You wanna come?"

"Boy, do I ever." cried Junior.

AllStar snagged Radio by the collar and pulled him back and said to his ear, "Are you sure it's a good idea to bring him along?"

"We might need him to talk things out of trouble, he's a politician after all." whispered Radio.

AllStar lets go of Radio and he walked up to Junior saying, "Now I have one advice for you Junior," said Radio, "Don't panic in the first sign of trouble, or you'll be helping all of us by being our Negotiator. Got it?"

"Got it." said Junior.

"Okay, lets turn on this device." said Radio as he turns on the hand held Wormhole Generator, "Going live in 3, 2, 1."

Dr. Gallio grabbed Rex and Occy and pulled them back inside as a wormhole appeared out of nowhere and sucked the gang straight into it, the wormhole almost looked like Hailly's Twister except it's more larger. It wasn't long before the Snorks were sucked into one end of the wormhole and they spun around inside like there's no tomorrow. The wormhole soon disappeared, and they were off to their destination.

"I hope they are alright," said Dr. Gallio, "Keep your tentacles crossed."

Occy and Rex held each others tentacles and crossed them, for good luck of course.

Apparently, Radio got the coordinates wrong. The Snorks spun around for about a few seconds before they were spat out of the wormhole onto dry land, saltwater sprayed everywhere as the Snorks flopped to the ground into what appears to be snow.

"Cold!" cried Junior as he shot up into the air.

All the Snorks got to their feet and brushed the snow off of them, then they immediately began shivering. "Where are we Radio?" asked AllStar.

"I think we're in a forest." said Radio, "We're on land alright, but not the place we wanted to go."

The Snorks were in a small clearing, trees without any leaves tower over them as snow falls from the gray sky. It was freezing cold, the wind was blowing, and the Snorks are having trouble adapting. Berry pulled out a thermometer and gave a temperature reading, "Negative 15 degrees Centigrade," she said as she puts the thermometer away and hugged Radio for dear warmth.

"Radio," whined Berry, "It's freezing cold and we're wet, we're not going to last long in this freezing air. What are we going to do?"

"Find shelter, look!" said Radio as he points to the sky and see's a huge column of black smoke rising up towards the sky, "Civilization, let's hope the locals are friendly."

The Snorks walked through the snow and attempt to get to the source of the column of smoke, with teeth chattering and bodies shaking they walked about several meters in a tight group before they stumble into a village. The Smurf Village.

They looked around and saw the small blue people, preparing for Christmas as they were hanging decorations up on their Mushroom Houses. The Smurfs weren't wearing any upper body clothing, just their White Smurf hat and pants despite the frigid cold.

"I praise them for their endurance," said Radio, "They seem happy, they seem friendly, but what would they think of..."

"Hey Smurfs! Outsiders!" screamed a Smurf.

"Us?" finished Radio.

"Um, Radio..." said AllStar, "Should we run?"

"To tell you the truth, there's no point in running." said Radio.

Berry hugs Radio as the Smurfs suddenly came in all directions and surround the Snorks, they weren't angry but were curious about them. "What kind of Smurf are you?" asked one Smurf.

"We're not Smurfs, we're Snorks." corrected AllStar, "We're lost and we need help."

Suddenly, a Smurf ran up to AllStar. He was wearing glasses and gave one good look at AllStar before introducing himself, "My name is Brainy Smurf, I'm Second in Command of our famous Smurf Village." he said, soon all the other Smurfs began to complain, "Allow me to tell you how great I' am as I..."

"Take us to our leader as you talk," interrupted Radio, "That way, we'll save more time."

"Oh of course," said Brainy, "I wonder what Papa Smurf would say about you."

Brainy led the Smurfs through the Smurf Village, the Snorks managed to see the source of the black smoke. It was coming from a Mushroom House at the far corner of the village next to the frozen body of water, it had a really tall industrial chimney and a metal Radio Tower. Unlike all the other Mushroom houses that had lights on in their windows, that house doesn't have any lights on inside.

The Snorks moved through the center of town where the Village Leader was led out of his house by Hefty, Brainy approached him glad fully as he introduces him to the Snorks. "Papa Smurf, these beings from another place just smurfed in to our village," said Brainy, "They need help because they lost their way."

Casey looked around and saw Smurfette, holding Baby Smurf in her arms and the little Smurflings stood nearby her. Casey quickly looked away and resumes attention on Papa Smurf who seemed curious about Radio, "There's something about you I can't quite understand," said Papa Smurf, "What is your name?"

"Radioactive Seaworthy sir," said Radio, "But you can call me Radio."

"I'm AllStar Seaworthy," said AllStar.

"Casey Kelp" said Casey

"Wellington Wetworth Junior" said Junior.

"Dimmy Finster," said Dimmy.

"Daffney Gillfin," said Daffney.

"Berry Seaworthy," said Berry.

"Berry is my twin sister," noted Radio, "AllStar, hard to believe, is our father."

"So what are you doing out here in the cold?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Honestly, I don't know how we ended up here." said Radio, "Our friends here are helping me and Berry find our biological mother, she happens to be... human."

Everyone doesn't seem so surprised but some Smurfs gasped, "I see, I'm no stranger to hybrids," said Papa Smurf, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Ardy Reznov," said Radio.

The sound of lightning suddenly zapped through the air, that's when a figure came flying in using a jet pack out of nowhere and touched down as the crowd of Smurfs clears the way for him. The Smurf was grass green instead of blue, he stood 4 apples tall (10 centimeters), he is quite skinny instead of pudgy looking like the other Smurfs.

He was wearing green camouflaged, pants, jacket, and Smurf hat. And unlike all the other Smurfs who were mostly bald, this smurf had a full head of brown hair kept trimmed above his eyebrows. Papa Smurf's eyes went wide open as he steps aside, the Snorks noticed that the Village Leader seems afraid of the green Smurf.

The wings of the Smurf's jet pack retracted into his backpack as he approached Radio, he stopped and stands a respectable distance from the Snork. AllStar noticed that Radio seemed to be afraid of the Green Smurf because the Green Smurf doesn't look friendly unlike the regular shorter sky blue Smurfs.

"Oh Snork," muttered Radio as he gulped.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The Green Smurf took one good look at Radio and noticed how badly Radio was shaking, "Let's get these Snorks inside, bring them to my house." said the Green Smurf.

All the Smurfs managed to find blankets for the Snorks before they led them to the edge of the Smurf Village, straight to the house with the industrial chimney. The Green Smurf unlocked the front door and opened it, he turned on some lights and the Snorks hurried inside for dear warmth. Radio noticed how warm it is as the Snorks have a seat on the couch nearby, AllStar noticed the entire place looked vaguely similar to a Science Lab similar to Dr. Gallio's.

"My house is the warmest compared to all the other Smurfs," said the Green Smurf as he shuts the door, causing all the other smurfs look through the windows. The Green Smurf pressed a button on the wall and sheets of aluminum descend on all the windows, they were sealed up from the outside preventing the Smurfs from looking through.

Papa Smurf stood outside and stared at the industrial chimney, "Oh right everyone, head back to your homes," said Papa Smurf. "It's getting late, leave them be for now."

Hefty ran up to Brainy and kicked him in the rear, Brainy flew through the air and landed in a large pile of snow at the edge of the Smurf Village. "That was for running your mouth!" yelled Hefty as he held his fist up in the air.

Inside the Mushroom Home with the industrial chimney, the Green Smurf gave the Snorks something warm to drink before he introduces himself. "My name is Chernov Reznov," he said, then he sat down on a folding chair and took a good look at Radio who he is still shivering, "Apparently you said something about your mom that got my attention, what did you say her name was?"

Radio didn't answer, but Chernov could sense that the Snork was petrified in fear. "Azrael got your tongue?" asked Chernov.

Radio still didn't answer, he just stared at Chernov as he shivered. The other Snork wondered what is going on with Radio, "He never did this before," said AllStar.

"Just like his mom I suppose," said Chernov, "I haven't met her myself but, is this her?"

Chernov got up and opened a drawer at a ceramic table at the edge of the room, he pulled out a photo and walked back to the Snorks and held up a photo for Radio to see. It was a picture of a 10 year old girl, she had brown shag hair and was wearing a camouflaged sweater and pants, she has a small green bow in her hair and to top it off the girl had purple violet eyes. Very rare for a human to have purple eyes.

"That's her," confirmed Radio.

"You may be lost but your still in the right direction," said Chernov as he puts the photo on a nearby table, "Now what's the matter, you seemed to be scared and why is that?"

Radio didn't answer, he just returned his stare.

"Tell me why are you so afraid and I'll tell you where to find your mom," said Chernov.

"I'm... seemed to be..." stammered Radio, "Scared of you."

"Happens, you seen Papa Smurf, the Smurf wearing Red and with the white beard, he's also scared of me." said Chernov, "Either it's from my opposing height or that cold look I usually have."

"So how do you know my mom?" asked Radio.

"Oh so your so eager on looking for your mom, you just want to get straight to the point." said Chernov, "It doesn't take a genius to figure out that this girl here is your sister, she looks just like your mom."

Berry was sitting next to Radio and hugged him tightly as she stares back at Chernov, "Yes, she's my sister." said Radio as he place an arm around her.

"Interesting, so she lets you do all the talking?" asked Chernov.

"Yes," said Berry.

"I happened to be listening in on your encounter with Papa Smurf," said Chernov, "And I can tell you is that my grandmother's name is also Berry, which she's the mother of Ardy Reznov. And also the mother of her brother, John Dimitri Reznov. So that makes me and you two cousins, by our human blood."

"Damn," said Radio.

"And for the record, my mom in question is dead." said Chernov.

"Oh, uh I'm sorry to hear that." said Radio.

"It gets worse, she died giving birth to me." said Chernov, "She's a Smurfette you see, a female version of the Smurf. It was too much on her..."

Chernov's voice trailed off as he looks away, then he turns towards Radio. "You look quite pale Radio," he said, changing the subject, "The look on your face says it all, you're scared of me. Why is that? Be honest coz, I'm here to help you out."

Radio shivered, he's scared of course but he doesn't know how to put it in words on why he's scared of Chernov. "Come on Rad, I have all day here." said Chernov as he use his arm to support his head on his knee, "If you want me to get you to your location, I want to know the REAL reason on why your afraid of me. Be honest."

Since Radio is a terrible liar, he can't hide the truth, "The way you look scares me, not the height but I can sense you are Mean Spirited and Grumpy." he admitted, "Ready to unleash a tantrum at any moment, you show no signs of love. Just fear."

"Well played," said Chernov as he cracked a smile, then he turned to Berry, "What about you Berry, you have similar instincts as Chernov?"

"Yes," she said.

"You seemed just as scared, your not talking very much." said Chernov, "But not as scared as Radio, why?"

"Somewhere deep down, I could see a warm place in your heart," said Berry, "It's mostly generosity of any kind, but it appears to be mostly reserved for a close loved one. Your mom."

"Well I'll be damned," said Chernov as he sits up and fold's his arms then put his ankle onto his knee, "I'm impress, I could trust you guys on this."

"What can tell by looking at me?" asked Radio, showing signs that he's opening up.

"The look of you is simple, your Over-emotional and appear to be happy all the time." said Chernov, "You and Berry seemed to be full of life, but there's something I also see missing."

"What?" asked Radio. "What am I missing?"

"Your missing what I'm missing as well, a mother." said Chernov, "And in order to hide this, you terrorize your father by mischievous pranks. Such as tea bagging him on his face awhile he's sleeping, your father seemed to be more of a friend than a parent."

"True," said AllStar, "I wanted to come see him but sometimes ends in catastrophe, we rarely see him at all."

"Don't bother telling me what Snorkland is," said Chernov, "I know what it is because I have encounter you Snorks before, not the same way you came."

"You have?" asked Casey.

"Yeah, my Uncles managed to get a bunch of Snorks and were killing them with Tennis Rackets," said Chernov, "My dad highly scolded them for doing such an act, I managed to free those Snorks awhile it was all going on. You want to know what happened to the Snorks after they get back into the water?"

"What happened?" asked AllStar.

"I'll give you a hint, they can't breath Freshwater." said Chernov.

The thought chilled the Snorks to the bone, but not Radio as if he was suspecting this, "Uncles?" asked Radio.

"Human Uncles who act similar to you and your sister," said Chernov, "Immature, young, and has more curiosity than common sense. My dad told me on where he lives was full of people, 40 human beings under one roof. That's where you'll find your mom Radio, in that crowded home of theirs. Now that's out of the way, how did you get here?"

"I used a Wormhole Generator," said Radio as he pulls out the device for Chernov to see.

"Hrm, I know what Wormholes are." said Chernov, "They connect Point A and Point B together by folding the fabric of space in half, like folding a map and hole punching it."

"Exactly," astounded Radio as he finds common ground with Chernov, "Your a Scientist?"

"I'm a Chemist," said Chernov, "What about you?"

"Nuclear Physicist," claimed Radio, "I have a large plot of land with concentrated Industrial Factories and with Nuclear Reactors, me and my 'neighbors' had made real progress on Science. I hold the title of Mad Scientist after creating a breed of Octopus."

"Your lucky," said Chernov, "What you see is what I started off with after I'm born, I hadn't advanced much due to my lack of resources. No Smurf wanted to get involve with my science experiments because it sometimes blow up in my face, so as you could see I'm stuck in the Iron Age here awhile your in... What age are you?"

"The Information Age," said Radio.

"If I could only get more people working with me, I would have become more advanced," claimed Chernov, "I have a couple of Supercomputers at my disposal but I only use them for calculations, I'm literally stuck Radio. That large antenna you see outside is used for AM Radio broadcasting, not to mention Telegraph and stuff. The only purpose it really as is being a Tesla Coil, don't ask how that went down."

"You think you could help me on finding my mom?" asked Radio.

"Of course I can," said Chernov, "But there's one thing I need to ask you, after this you might owe me and there's a chance we'll might never see each other again."

"How can I return your help?" asked Radio.

"Simple, I want to come with you." said Chernov, "I want to be with my father in his home with the rest of our family, take me with you and we'll call it an equal deal."

"Okay, I'll help you out Chernov." said Radio.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that," said Chernov as he shook Radio's hand, "My dad has a girlfriend I would like to meet, she's no different from your mom Radio – only 5 years older."

"How old is your dad?" asked Radio.

"16, and your mom is 10." said Chernov, "They're still kids Radio, this might be ridiculous because we are also that young."

"So where are we going to sleep tonight?" asked AllStar.

"Your sitting on it." said Chernov, "I'll pull out some Cots as well, your lucky your in here and not in another Mushroom houses. This place is well insulated and I have an Industrial Furnace, which I use to cook my food and mend metal and..."

Chernov rambles on as Radio listened, he feels less scared now but there is that level of uncertainty he has to deal with still.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Radio and Chernov talked all night awhile the Snorks slept, they were mostly talking about Science awhile exchanging their ideas, theories, and experiment mishaps. They managed to catch some sleep at 1AM and slept until 7AM, then they continued talking. Apparently, Chernov's hospitality made sure the Snorks hadn't suffered from the cold. But Chernov had something in mind he has to tell Radio about, during breakfast.

The Smurfs lead the Snorks to the meeting hall for a mass sit down breakfast and were given the local food, all of the Smurfs were sitting in round tables in the massive meeting hall and the Snorks managed to get their own table.

"What is that tube on your head?" asked a Smurf as he approached the Snorks.

Before AllStar could answer, Radio blurted out, "It's our nose, we use it to propel ourselves swiftly through the water. Other than that, we also use it for breathing purposes."

"How can you breath the air then?" asked the Smurf.

"We're amphibious," answered AllStar.

"Oh, that makes sense." said the Smurf, "Judging by how easy it is for you guys to walk, I guess your more concerned about the cold than the air."

"Actually, we're saltwater creatures so if we'll might need to drink saltwater instead of freshwater," AllStar.

"Okay, I'll go get it for you." said the Smurf, "In the meantime, breakfast will be served."

The Smurfs had the Snorks try out their two most favorite delicacies: Smurfberries and Sarsaparilla leaves. The taste of Smurfberries stings their tongue, and the Sarsaparilla leaves has no flavor to them. Chernov managed to see their pain but was surprised to see Radio and Berry eating the food just fine, with almost no effort on their part.

Radio noticed that Chernov's plate barely had any food on it, then the two looked at each other since they were sitting next to one another. "Your hungry?" asked Radio.

"I'm almost never hungry," said Chernov, "What about you?"

"Always hungry," said Radio as he smiled.

"I'm not sure your friends are taking the food well, their reputation is at stake." warned Chernov as he and Radio looked at the Snorks, they were starting to turn green around the gills.

"You gotta plan?" asked Radio.

"Sure I do," said Chernov as he looks around the room full of Smurfs eating at round tables, he soon lay eyes on one table, "Look over there Radio."

Radio managed to see the table Chernov's referring to, Sloppy, Stinky, and Jokey Smurf were sitting in it. There was a small yellow box with orange ribbons underneath the round table along with a black trash bag, there was water beginning to pool around the bag and was touching the box. "See that present right there," said Chernov, "If you were to open that, it would explode in your face. The Smurfs call it the Surprise Present after getting Smurfed by it. And that bag is filled with rotting matter, mostly food waste."

"What are you proposing?" asked Radio.

"You heard of the Alkali metals?" asked Chernov.

"Yeah, but I wasn't able to grab a hold of a sample of them." said Radio.

"Because they're reactive to water," said Radio and Chernov in unison.

"I got Cesium," said Chernov as he pulls out a vial and dumps a small ball of soft black metal, "If this were to contact water, it would give off a violent reaction. It's like an explosion."

"I've seen videos about it, I think I know what your talking about." said Radio, "What are you planning on doing with that Cesium?"

"Watch..."

Chernov looked around to make sure no Smurf is watching, he tossed the Cesium sample up into the air and it flew across the room towards Jokey's table. The raw element landed on the ground and it rolled straight into the water, the reaction is instantly.

The Cesium explodes, causing Jokey's present to explode, causing the table to be blown apart, and it send all the Smurfs who were seated at that table straight into the air. They landed just a few centimeters away from the table, all the chatter in the room was interrupted as all attention was turned towards the explosion. When the dust cleared, all three Smurfs were covered in Sloppy's garbage as it dispersed a nasty smell. It was disgusting enough to cover for the Snorks so they can vomit, straight onto the floor.

"Jokey!" cried most of the Smurfs in anger, apparently his surprise present has covered Chernov's Cesium sample and Jokey is taking the blame of it.

Jokey just smiled and shrugged, Hefty got up and grabbed Jokey and literally threw him out through the window breaking it in the process. Chernov and Radio high five each other, it was a close call. "I'm out of here," said AllStar as he got up from the table and ran out of the building.

"Yeah, me too," said Casey.

"Excuse me," muttered Daffney.

"I'm gone," said Dimmy.

"Toot toot," tooted Tooter.

The Snorks ran out the door and only Junior remains, when he noticed everyone is staring at him "Wait for me guys!" he cried before taking off after them.

"What happened?" asked Berry, oblivious from the explosion, "I dosed off and now everyone is gone, did I missed something?"

Radio pressed his head on the table in disbelief, Chernov snickered in response to Berry's confusion. "Apparently these Snorks seemed to be adapting well," he joked, "Well, mostly Berry here."

To top it off, Berry crossed her eyes and said in a calm voice, "Wow, it smells good in here."

Truth is, it's smelled horrible. All the Smurfs laughed out loud including Chernov, Smurfette nearby felt embarrassed since that came out of a girl's mouth. Sassette on the other hand, thought it was funny and laughed as everyone was getting a taste of Reznov Family Humor, "If this is one way to start the morning far away from home," muttered Radio to himself as he pressed his chin onto the table with both hands on the side of his head, "I just hope I'm not the center of attention."

After breakfast, Chernov went over to Papa Smurf for debriefing. Revealing that Radio is his cousin made the Village Leader's jaw dropped, and it caused his jaw to drop even more when Chernov explained he's coming with him.

"Are you smurfed?" asked Papa Smurf in disbelief, or trying to sound like he is.

"However, there is something else." said Chernov, "I'm bringing some Smurfs along, Brainy, Handy, Hefty, Smurfette, and finally YOU."

"Why me?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Cause you owe me greatly Papa Smurf, I can't count how many times I saved the Smurf Village." said Chernov, "Your coming along, and your going to come back with knowledge you can't believe you learned."

Suddenly, this has gotten his attention. "Knowledge?" he asked, "What kind of knowledge."

"Better than magic, my dad claims that he knows more information than all of the libraries in le Pays maudit." said Chernov, "He would share them with you and Brainy, in fact that's why Brainy is coming along."

"Have you consult with them?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Hefty seemed interested, Handy as well due to my dad's ingenuity, however Smurfette has a bit of a difficulty." said Chernov, "After seeing what Berry did, by making that random comment during breakfast, for some reason she insist she wants to come along. I have you note that most Reznovs, both boy and girl, are slobs. Why would Smurfette would force herself to come along is something I will never know, we'll just see how things would turn out."

"Let me pack my things," said Papa Smurf, "This would take a short period of time before I get ready."

"Okay old timer, I'll be waiting for you." said Chernov.

Chernov walked back outside into the freezing cold and walked down the path near Smurfette's house, it happens that Daffney and Casey were there at Smurfette's house doing girl talk in the living room.

"So how do you smurf along with Berry?" asked Smurfette.

"Well, when we first meet she saved AllStar," exclaimed Casey as she puts on nail polish on her nails, "Later on, she saved us from an arch rival of ours. And for two weeks she annoyed us with her chattering, mostly AllStar though."

"At first we never trust her," said Daffney, "But somehow, managed to charm the boys. All that changed when it's revealed that she is Radio's twin brother, and Radio is AllStar's son."

"Wow, how did you take the news?" asked Smurfette.

"Personally, not very well." said Casey, "But over time we managed to warm up with her and we get along, but you'll never see her around other girls. She's a tomboy, a particular insane one too."

Right on cue, Berry pressed her face onto a window and banged on it with her fist in order to get the girl's attention, "Hey Casey, Daffney, this Brainy Smurf is awesome!"

Smurfette walked up to the window and pulled the blinds down, "I see what you mean." she groans.

Berry gets off the window as she joins up with Sassette, the two managed to see eye and eye somehow. "You wanna play a game?" asked Sassette.

"Sure," agreed Berry, "What kind of game?"

"Bury ourselves in the snow, and stay buried until we can't take it anymore." said Sassette.

"Okay, but before I do so I gotta check out this Brainy Smurf," said Berry, "I seemed to like this Smurf the most."

"He's the most annoying Smurf in the village," claimed Sassette.

"And I'm the most annoying Snork in Snorkland," claimed Berry, "Place your bet on who will drive insane first, I'm going to go see what he's up to."

Nearby in a separate Mushroom Home, AllStar, Dimmy, Tooter, and Junior were listening to Brainy Smurf's gibber jabbing as he talks on how great he is, or what he claims how great he is despite being the most hated Smurf in the whole village. "There is so much to learn in the Smurf Village," goes Brainy, "Allow me to explain Papa Smurf's rules as I am Papa Smurfs successor and Papa Smurf is always right and Papa Smurf..."

He soon realized his Snork Audience has fallen asleep due to boredom, they were still sitting upright on their chairs awhile they sleep. "Smurf," grumbled Brainy, "Why don't anyone listen to me?"

"I'm listening," said Berry as she walks inside, shutting the door behind him. The sound of the door banging didn't seem to wake the sleeping Snorks.

"Oh, you are?" asked Brainy, a bit surprised.

"Yeah," said Berry as she walked up to him and used her finger to brush across Brainy's chin, "What were you saying?"

"Um..." apparently Berry's charms are somehow taking effect on Brainy, his heart was racing as Berry wrapped her arms around Brainy's waist and looked deeply into his eyes.

"What? Catfish caught your tounge?" asked Berry, sounding cute as possible.

Before Brainy could say anything, the door opened and Radio stepped right on through. He caught Berry quickly letting go as they causally look away from each other with hands behind their backs, "Am I interrupting something?" asked Radio as he gazed upon the sleeping Snorks, "Apparently so."

"You need anything brother?" asked Berry.

"Yeah, the Smurf girl wearing pink overalls is waiting for you." said Radio, "Something about being buried into the snow."

"Oh, I'll see you around Brainy!" said Berry as she runs past Radio and ran out the door.

The Snork then shuts the door, still the sound of the door slamming isn't enough to wake the sleeping Snorks. "So are you the famous Brainy Smurf I'm hearing about," said Radio, "I believe I could handle your wisdom, give it all you got."

"Okay then Snork," said Brainy as he pulls out a copy of his favorite book: Quotations by Brainy Smurf.

He hands it to Radio and he skims through it, "I have to say, this is full of quotes." said Radio as he skims through the book, "This I gotta read, has Chernov read this book?"

"He did, he said he likes it." said Brainy, "He said he'll 'Use it as a torturing method by reading it out loud to his victims',"

"And you take this as a good thing?" asked Radio.

"I suppose so, not very many people like my books for some reason." said Brainy.

"There would be plenty of books for you to read from where I'm going," said Radio, "I heard that your going to come with me."

"Yeah, for the smurf that your Uncle has." said Brainy.

"How do you use the word smurf in a language?" asked Radio.

"To speak in Smurf, the verb and noun must both agree, and adjectives make the meaning vary." explains Brainy, "How do you speak Snork?"

"The same way you speak Smurf, except we don't use the Snork language that often." said Radio, "Why? Beats the snork out of me."

Suddenly, the Snorks woke up one by one and noticed Radio and Brainy trying to discuss each others species language. This has gotten entertaining and the Snorks sit tight and watch the show, as Brainy and Radio argue on what the other means about their language.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Throughout most of the day, the Smurfs and Snorks made plans for the trip. They were to carry light equipment in backpacks with food that could last about three days, they managed to have canteens, compasses, and fire starting material. Chernov happened to have New York City maps with him the whole time, the location of the family's home is circled for them.

Radio and Brainy continues to argue about each others language trying to understand the other, they took it outside where groups of Smurfs gathered to watch the two have a verbal fight. Just when things were about to get physical, Chernov came in and pulls out a gun pistol. Radio happened to have done the same and everyone went silent as the two cousins have their weapons pointed in the air, Brainy walked backwards straight into the crowd and watch the scene unfold.

"How can you use that gun underwater?" asked Chernov, "Since you live in the bottom of the ocean in all."

"Miniature torpedoes," answered Radio as he lowers his weapon, "They fire like real bullets on land."

"You figured out what happens if you fire that torpedo in air?" asked Chernov.

"Honestly, I don't know what will happen." said Radio, "It would be like firing a cannon I presume."

"Well, test it out and see what happens." said Chernov as he points over Radio's shoulder, "See that tree right there, put a MT into the center of its trunk."

Radio turned around and saw the tree Chernov was talking about, it was huge, thick, and opposing. All the Smurfs wisely stepped aside as Radio cocks the handgun and aims it at the tree's center with his left hand. The Snorks stood by and looked on, not knowing what's going to happen.

"Fire when ready," said Chernov as he puts his gun back into it's holster.

Without hesitation, Radio fired the gun. It sounded like a cannon and everyone saw the gun fly out of Radio's hand as the MT struck the tree and create a big hole into it, Radio's handgun flew over his head and landed in the snow as the Snork grabbed his hand. Everyone could see Radio's eyes were tight shut as he wheeze in pain awhile holding his hand, "Er! That snorking hurt," he screamed, "I'm not going to lie to you but if my hand was real I would have lost my index finger!"

"Real?" asked Chernov.

Radio opens up his hand and everyone noticed that the skin on his hand had been ripped off, exposing brown yellow-like muscle underneath. Everyone was amazed as the skin repairs itself as it reforms over the muscle and heals the wound, leaving no trace of the wound ever occurred. "I was ambushed by a shark," explained Radio, "The Shark bit my arm clean off, I replaced it with a highly advanced android arm that performs just like the original in every way possible. The skin is real as the arm itself is synthetic, you can't really tell it's artificial or not."

"So your technically a cyborg?" asked Chernov.

"Yes, I have Nanobots flowing through my veins," said Radio, "They keep me healthy and in perfect condition, I literally heal wounds rather fast."

"Your not the only one who shares this regenerative ability," claims Chernov, without saying anything else he rolled up his camouflage jacket sleeve and exposes his arm. He pulls out a knife and made a deep slice on the bottom of his forearm, just big enough for everyone to see. Chernov shows it to Radio as blood oozes out, and almost immediately the wound sealed itself up leaving no scar whatsoever.

"So we're not that different after all," said Radio.

"I wish that is true," said Chernov as he pulls his sleeve back down, "Despite the personalities, we share two things, "One is a Thirst for Knowledge and the other is an Appetite for Destruction, and after all this is over I can assure you that these two things will be met."

Everyone depart for now, with their ears still ringing from the gunshot and mind's still throbbing by trying to sort out what Radio and Chernov were talking about. Radio picked up the gun and puts it away, both the Smurfs and Snorks hope that the two cousins would never use those weapons.

The next day, all the Snorks got out of their beds in Chernov's house. Papa Smurf soon gets ready along with Hefty, Handy, Brainy, and Smurfette. With everything all packed up the two groups meet up outside Papa Smurf's house, "Sassette's not coming?" asked Brainy.

"No, she's not." said Smurfette.

"Oh, I like her," said Berry.

Radio wonders if Berry and Smurfette would see eye to eye, it's obvious that Smurfette doesn't like her but Berry seems okay with Smurfette. The look on Smurfette's face shows that she is annoyed by Berry, Chernov knew by heart that this is nothing compared to what Smurfette is going to deal with with the human family.

"Is that Wormhole Generator ready?" asked Chernov.

"Yes, it's ready," said Radio.

"Are you sure you can handle things by yourself Papa?" asked Papa Smurf to Grandpa Smurf.

"Sure, everything will be fine." claimed Grandpa Smurf, "I've been the Village Leader once and I could assume the role again."

"Okay, see you before Christmas Old Timer," said Chernov, "Fire the Generator Radio."

Radio turns on the device and presses the Wormhole button, suddenly a wormhole appeared above the Smurfs and Snorks and they all got sucked right into the Wormhole awhile they scream. The wormhole soon disappeared as all the other Smurfs were left dumbstruck on what just happened, Grandpa Smurf soon walked over to Chernov's house and broke inside.

All the other Smurfs watch as he comes out holding a Smurf size beer keg over his head, "Let's party Smurfs!" he said. All the Smurfs cheered just as Grandpa Smurf's back cracked, "Oh Smurf, that doesn't feel right.

Meanwhile, the Smurf and Snork group were spinning around in the wormhole awhile they scream. It didn't take long for them to pop out the other end of the wormhole and they all flopped onto hard concrete, "I really need to build a better Wormhole Generator after this," mumbled Radio as he gets up.

"Where are we?" asked AllStar as everyone gets back up to their feet.

"On the other side of the world, deep within a concrete jungle," said Chernov, "Look up at the sky."

The Smurfs and Snorks looked up to the sky and saw tall skyscrapers with light glowing through their windows towering over them, the sound of human activity was all around but the sky appears dark. The group looked around and saw huge trash cans and dumpsters in the alley they were in, since the Smurfs and Snorks (except Chernov) are 7.6 centimeters tall they are the size of dolls in this world. "Welcome to the Big Apple, that's it's nickname of course," said Chernov, "There's no going back now guys, we've been here for just a few seconds and nothing has gone wrong. Yet."

"Well where are we suppose to go?" asked Brainy.

"Simple," said Chernov as he pulls out a map of New York, "Well, this human city is highly advanced and extremely large. First off, we get our bearings."

Radio ran to the edge of the alley and looked out into the street, there weren't anyone walking around. The Snork managed to find a sign on a street corner and he looked at the map, "We're not that far from our destination guys," said Radio as he rushes back to the group, "Stay out of sight, I know what it's like to be captured and experimented on."

"What, your saying if we get caught we would be experimented on instead of being turned into gold?" asked Smurfette, "Or eaten?"

"These humans are more educated, however mankind is divided by it's own opinions so there's no telling what they would do to us if we get caught." explains Radio, "In fact, I would have to imagine what would the Reznov Human Family would do to us."

"They are also called the Nuclear Family for a reason," noted Chernov, "Due to their high interest in Radioactive Material and Nuclear Physics, if you want to find someone who knows a lot about Nuclear Science and Chemistry then track down a Reznov. Which is what we're going to do."

"I assume they must be sleeping," said Brainy, "Since its night after all."

"We're on the other side of the world Brainy," said Radio.

"I was going to say that!" insist Brainy.

Hefty smacked Brainy in the head for saying that classic phrase of his, dazed he muttered, "Okay, I wasn't going to say that."

Brainy quickly recovered and the group walked out onto the sidewalk, noticing that the streetlights are illuminating the street below. "We're totally exposed out here," said Chernov, "Keep running guys and stick together, if one human being sees us we're screwed."

"If they'll see us," mutters Dimmy.

After they ran in the supposing right direction, they turned a corner and stopped awhile panting. They looked up and saw a 10 story building, it had brown walls with white frames around the windows and edges of the building. On top of the building, they saw a flag waving through the sky on a flagpole being illuminated by lights. The flag is white and it had a Green Hammer and Sickle on it, Chernov and Radio knew the symbol well.

"There it is Smurfs and Snorks," said Chernov, "The Reznov Family Home, interestingly enough the building looks quite old yet it appears high tech if you look closer."

Indeed, the windows appear brand new if you look hard enough. But the building appeared to be built like a fortress, all the windows on the 1st and 2nd floor had Security bars bolted in. Getting inside is going to be harder than it looks, "Hrm, why not we scale the top of the building?" asked Radio, "Assuming they don't lock the door that leads to the roof that is."

"Radio, your a genius," praise Chernov as he grabs him in a choke hold and gives the Snork a noogie.

"Oh, have mercy!" cried Radio.

"Of course, we haven't done anything yet." noted Chernov, "But how can we get up there?"

"What do you mean we?" asked Radio as he held up his foot, and spread out his webbed toes to 270 degrees like a folding fan. "My hands and feet somehow stick to both rough and smooth surfaces, I could just climb up onto the room. Get to the ground level, and unlock the front door for you guys."

"You sure you could pull it off Radio?" asked AllStar.

"I've been through hell and back AllStar, I've seen worse you know." said Radio.

"Why not we use the Wormhole Generator?" asked Brainy, "And save us from all this trouble?"

"It takes about a couple days for it to recharge Brainy," said Radio, "It isn't that practical, I'm getting in and letting you guys in through the door. I'll disable any alarms they might have along the way, I just hope I didn't wake up the entire neighborhood."

The group rushes over to the side of the 10 story building, before Radio managed to climb up on the roof Berry stopped him. "Can I come with you?" she asked.

"You know how to pick locks?" asked Radio.

"Yeah, I could just about get into anything." said Berry.

"Okay, spread out your feet and start climbing," said Radio, "Just don't slow down, we don't have time to screw around."

Berry spread her toes 270 degrees like Radio and the twins hopped onto the wall and started climbing like Spiderman, "Normally I would use my Jet Pack," said Chernov, "But it produces to much noise, there goes that option."

The group watched as the Seaworthy Twins managed to get to the top of the roof. Awhile Radio and Berry were inside, Chernov lead the group to hide behind a couple of classic Blue Recycling Bins near the front door. Chernov examines the front door, it appears to be double doors protected with a variety of locking mechanisms and a couple of screens that descend on both sides of the door. "This is going to make things difficult for Radio and Berry," said Chernov.

Awhile the twins were up on the roof they saw a rain catching system, a small vertical axis wind turbine, a ray of Solar Panels, and the flagpole stands tall above the building. They managed to find the door that leads to the roof, the Snorks ran towards it and climbed up the wall to the door knob. "Being small is difficult in this environment," said Radio as he tries to turn the knob, "Help me here Berry."

Berry gave Radio a hand and they managed to open up the door, indeed it was unlocked and the Snorks were in. Radio pulled out a couple of Infrared Goggles and gave one to Berry, "It's going to be dark in there," said Radio, "Don't scream, ever."

His sister nods and the Snorks rushed inside, they hopped onto the walls and managed to crawl on them all the way down. The two managed to get onto the ceiling and crawled there way through a hall, that's when a putrid smell hits the two harder than a rocket. "Wow, what's that smell?" whispered Radio.

"I don't know, whatever it is it sure smells good." whispered Berry.

"You're joking right?" asked Radio.

"No brother," said Berry.

"That's the thing I love about you," said Radio, "Able to handle discussing situations, that's for sure."

"You do too." claimed Berry.

"Okay then, quiet down before someone hears us." said Radio..

The Snorks managed to find their way down to the lower levels, it was a slow process. It took 5 minutes each just to get to each story, just when they got to the 5th floor they smelled something interesting. "French fries?" asked Berry, "Something smells like French fries."

"Yeah, it does smell like french fries," said Radio, "We'll investigate later, keep focus on the objective Berry."

"Right," said Berry, "Hold on, I see something."

Berry pointed to a panel on the side of the wall, she crawled of the ceiling and managed to get a close look at it. Radio follows behind as the two pulls their Infrared Goggles onto their forehead, "What is it?" asked Radio.

"Alarm," said Berry.

"That's just the thermostat," said Radio, "Look its about 20 degrees Celsius in here."

"Oh, where is the alarm?" asked Berry.

"Right behind us," said Radio.

The two turned around and saw the Burglar Alarm in question, they crawled back onto the ceiling and crawled onto the other wall to get a good glimpse of the alarm. The alarm says on it's digital screen that it's armed, indicated by a red background with the word ARMED printed out in white on it. "Let me try something," said Radio as he presses a button, luckily for Radio the screen's background suddenly changed to green and the words on it now says UNARMED.

"That was a close call," said Radio as he puts his infrared goggles back on, "Come on!"

When Berry puts her Infrared Goggles on, something grabbed her attention on the floor, "Brother, there's something crawling on the ground," she whispered.

Radio looks down and saw a blue monster like figure crawl by, "It looks like Blaberus giganteus," he whispered, "Chernov was talking about them, but this one is the size of a small kitten! How is that possible!"

They watched as the Giant Cockroach crawled pass them opposite on where the Snorks are going, Berry and Radio looked at each other and they noticed each other a bit frightened. "Once we get down to the first floor, we warn the others about this find." said Radio.

"Agreed," said Berry.

Radio and Berry crawled their way to the first floor without ever touching the floor, they happened to crawl up to the front door where they saw Chernov peering inside. The Green Smurf hadn't seen the Snorks yet but when he saw the gates rise up and the doors unlock, he steps back and saw Radio and Berry using their combined strength to push one of the double doors open.

"Oh thank you," said Chernov, "Tooter's whistling and Dimmy's jokes are driving me nuts."

"Quickly, get inside guys," said Radio as he gestures into the building, the Smurfs and Snorks scampered into the building as Radio and Berry relocked the door. However, they left the metal screens up since they don't know how to get it back down.

"There's something we have to tell you guys," said Radio, "We saw a huge creature the size of a cat that crawled by, it looked like a giant cockroach."

"A cockroach the size of a cat?" asked Chernov, "Where is this giant bug now?"

"Up on the fifth floor," said Berry, "Where we disabled the alarm."

"Ew, bugs!" spat Smurfette, "They're disgusting."

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Daffney.

"I'll take on this giant bug," said Hefty as he punches his fist into the palm of his hand, "I'll pull its innards out of it's body if I have too."

"Hefty, the bug isn't an immediate threat," said Radio, "It probably knows we're here and doesn't see us as a concern, but if we get violent it might retaliate."

"Where are we going to hide for the time being?" asked Handy.

"I saw a large room on the 4th floor," said Berry, "It looked huge, it has a couch and everything."

"Okay, let's go there," said Chernov, "I can't wait to see the look on my dad's face when he see's me laying back chilling as I smile at him, it's going to be hilarious. Only for a few seconds."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The Smurfs and Snorks made a long climb up the stairs that took about an hour or two to accomplish, just in order to reach the forth floor. It took a lot of teamwork and the group was all worn out, when they finally got onto the forth floor Papa Smurf simply sat down on the floor and slumped backwards. "Can't rest here Old Timer," said Chernov, "Wait until we find this massive room Berry is talking about."

"In here," said Berry as she points to a door.

"Not so loud Berry!" whispered Radio.

"Sorry." apologized Berry.

Radio and Berry climbed up onto the door and turned the doorknob, Hefty pushed it open as the Smurfs and Snorks walked through. "It looks like a Living Room," said AllStar as he surveys the area.

There was a massive brown couch, with a wooden coffee table, and a LED HDTV set on the back wall. There were only a couple of windows in the room, "We'll rest on the couch, sleep there for the night." said Chernov, "My dad isn't hard to miss, he stands 6 feet tall and has green eyes. And he always wore a thin camouflage helmet that goes to his camouflaged jacket and pants, not to mention a pair of black Army Boots.

Radio and Berry helped up the group onto the couch, they all simply collapsed onto the couch and fell asleep as Chernov keeps lookout. Hefty however wasn't exhausted at all as he just sat there staring out across the room, almost crossing his eyes.

"They're stronger than you think Hefty," said Chernov, "Brawn is no match for a Reznov, it takes Brains to deal with them and that's why Brainy is with us."

"I could take them on, if they attack that is," said Hefty.

"I have my bet that you'll be stepped on if you challenge the family dog to a fight, about 10 of them." said Chernov.

"10 dogs?" asked Hefty, "Nobody said about dogs."

"Well there are dogs in this building, they'll might be useful in getting around this place if Radio and Berry's wall climbing skills ain't enough." said Chernov, "Get some sleep, I'll keep watch for you."

"Oh right Chernov, it's your family anyway." said Hefty as he yawns before falling asleep.

The night went by fast and slight slowly came through the window, Chernov looked at the clock on the wall and it said 5:30AM. "Oh smurf," said Chernov, "Wake up guys! Wake up!"

Everyone woke up as Chernov ran around shaking the sleep out of everyone, "What's going on Chernov?" asked Papa Smurf.

"I forgot that the family gets up at 5:30 every morning," said Chernov.

"It's still dark outside," complained Brainy, "And it's still dim in here."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Quick, into the cushions," said Chernov, "We gotta wait till my dad shows up, or else we're screwed."

Everyone scrambles into the cushions, for some reason Smurfette was slow to react and she did the best she could think of. Just when a human walked into the room, she lay still and "pretend" to be a toy doll.

Chernov stuck his eyes out and saw Smurfette lying there like a toy, he managed to see two humans wearing camouflage start pouring into the room. They were around the ages of 13 and 14, they were quite young. They all wore military camouflage baseball caps, sweaters, pants, and black shoes. All of them had brown eyes, and they appear to be full of energy.

"Hey Brian," check it out," said one of the Reznovs as they point at Smurfette, "It looks like a toy doll."

Brian walked up to the "doll" and took a look at it, Smurfette began to feel scared as Brian picks it up and looks at it. "You know, this doll looks familiar." said Brian, he then looks at the couch and then back at the doll.

"It must be Ardy's doll," said the Reznov.

"I'm not sure Chad, this wasn't here last night." said Brian, "We should check the security cameras to see who put this here, something doesn't feel right."

Suddenly more Reznov family members walked in, between the ages of 11 and 14. After about seven of them walked in, Brian showed Smurfette to them, "Hey brothers, have you seen Ardy this morning?" he asked, "I need to ask her if this is hers or not."

"Must be a voodoo doll," said one of the Reznovs, "Where did you get it?"

"On the couch, it was just lying there." said Brian as he tossed Smurfette to one of his brothers, "Have a look for yourself."

Smurfette was just ready to scream as the Reznov looked up into her dress, "This doll feels warm," he said, "Did you do something to it?"

"No, I don't play with dolls," said Brian, "Maybe it's Ardy's."

"She doesn't have any girl dolls, just a doll that looks like Dimitri," said another Reznov, "Apparently he hates those things, in fact this isn't hers. Usually her stuff smells like french fries but this doll smells to feminine, Ardy is a tomboy and so is Namie – someone has broken in and put this here."

"Maybe it's one of those dolls with a microphone in it," said Brian, "Pull of the dolls clothes and we'll cut it open to see what's inside."

That's not a good thing for the Smurfs and Snork to here, now Smurfette was horrified as the Reznov pulls her dress off and tossed it onto the coffee table. Just when he was about to pull her underwear off, Smurfette reacted and bit the Reznov on his thumb. He did not let go, in fact he squeezed her in reaction to the pain. "Wait a minute!" said Brian, "Now I remember, that's a Smurf!"

"Help me!" cried Smurfette as she tries to scramble out of the Reznov's death grip, but no use, "Someone help!"

Just as the Reznov relaxes his grip, Smurfette tried to get away but the Reznov pressed her against the coffee table and pinned her down. "Get me some duct tape," said Brian, "I'll take over brother, I know this Smurf well."

"There might be more of them here," said Chad, "Check the couch, there might be more of them."

"Of crap," muttered Chernov.

Two Reznov's pull the cushions away and out came the Smurfs and Snorks, totally exposed and trapped. "Holy sh#t, now look at that." said Brian, "Smurfs and Snorks!"

"You know what we are?" asked AllStar.

"Some of them do," said Chernov, "It isn't the first time we've met, I told you about the Tennis Rackets AllStar."

"Get John, he just have to see this," said Brian.

"Dimitri! Get over here!" cried Chad as he rushed out into the hall.

Tooter was literally making siren sounds, Hefty managed to shut him up with a fist in his throat. Radio and Berry held onto each other as Chernov just stood there being quite confident about himself, everyone else were shivering in fear. "What are you talking about?" said a familiar voice Chernov recognize.

"Dad?" muttered Chernov.

John Dimitri Reznov came walking into the room, all the Snorks were petrified at his appearance as his opposing 6 foot frame dominates everyone else in the room. He was holding a 10 year old girl in his arms, she had purple eyes, a brown shag haircut, a green bow, and a camouflaged sweater and pants. Everyone just went silent for a moment as Dimitri stared at Chernov, who the Green Smurf had a smile on his face.

"Dimitri, who is that green smurf?" asked a Reznov.

"That's a Reznov Wundewaffe, aka my son," said Dimitri, "However, it's those Snorks I'm surprised about. It looks like they came here for a purpose, and the looks of those Green Snorks says it all."

"Wow he's good," said Radio as he let's go of Berry.

"See, I told you it takes Brains to face against a Reznov," said Chernov.

"Smurf you!" cursed Hefty.

"Hey, no smurfing!" warned Papa Smurf.

"Okay, so what's your name Green Snorks?" asked Dimitri as he lets down the 10 year old girl.

"My name is Radioactive Seaworthy, but you can call me Radio," said Radio, "This is my twin sister, Berry Seaworthy. To make a long story short, I'm here to look for my biological mother. And apparently she is a 10 year old girl with more curiosity than common sense, and also has purple eyes."

"I have purple eyes," blurted out the girl.

"Ardy Reznov," blurted out Berry.

"Yup, that's me!" cheered Ardy, "You came all the way here for me?"

"Yes, we had." said Radio, "And why? You are our biological mother, mom."

Ardy ran up to Radio and Berry then grabbed them, and gave them a big hug. More like a bear hug, "Oh, I always wanted to have kids," said Ardy as she wrap the Snorks in her arms awhile hugging them.

AllStar noticed Radio looks like he's crying, AllStar grabbed Casey's hand and hold it. "Can I have my dress back?" asked Smurfette, still pinned down by Brian.

"Oh, sorry," said Brian as he lets go of her. Smurfette grabs her dress and puts it back on, then remains where she's at.

"How were you born by the way?" asked Ardy, "Spontaneous generation?"

"I believe I could explain," said AllStar, "I'm their father after all."

AllStar lets go of Casey's hand as Ardy sets Radio and Berry down and then she grabbed AllStar, holding the Snork with both hands she held him up to eye level. "Oh, please tell me how!" cried Ardy.

"Ignorant humans had dumped Nuclear Waste Barrels into our ocean, I managed to get one of those barrels open with a screwdriver and I cut my hand in the process." explained AllStar, "My blood made contact with the barrel's spilled contents and then Radio and Berry formed out of it."

"Wait, you said humans dumped Nuclear Barrels into your ocean?" asked Dimitri, "And since that barrel contained Ardy's DNA... JEFF!"

Jeff came running in, Dimitri grabbed his brother by the collar and held him towards his face. "What did you do to those Nuclear Waste Barrels?" snarled Dimitri, "Huh!"

"Oh crap, how did you find out?" asked Jeff.

"Friends from the sea discovered Ardy's DNA in a Nuclear Waste Barrel and I recall Ardy was with you when you went out to dispose of the Nuclear Waste," explained Dimitri, "What happened?"

Jeff looked towards the Smurfs and Snorks for a brief second before returning his attention to Dimitri, "Me and a few cousins bought a boat and took the Nuclear Waste out into the ocean," he explains, "We were quick on dumping them into the ocean, one of those barrels reeks with the smell of poo."

"Oh, I could explain that." said Ardy, as she sets down AllStar and scratched the back of her head, "I needed to use the bathroom, so awhile nobody was looking I opened up a Nuclear Barrel and took a huge dump in it. And I mean it was huge, it was one really long log too."

"Wait a minute," screamed AllStar as he looked at his hands, "So that was Radioactive Poop in that barrel all along! Oh that's sick!"

"No wonder I turned out so smelly," joked Radio and Berry in unison.

Everyone burst out laughing, that's when a Middle Age man wearing brown clothing came into the room. He had brown eyes and looks like an older version of Dimitri, except he has brown eyes instead of green. Apparently, AllStar and Radio recognized him immediately.

"Romanov?" asked Radio, "Romanov Reznov is that you!"

"Radio?" asked Romanov, "What's going on?"

"Dad, you've met these Snorks?" asked Dimitri.

"I helped them escape back to Snorkland, as where they claim they came from." said Romanov, "It was down in the south in South Carolina, they claimed they were kidnapped by the US Navy and escaped a Government Lab and were on the run."

"What were you doing in South Carolina?" asked Dimitri.

"From what I remember, to get away from his children." recalled AllStar, "But he found his children's children instead."

"Romanov's my grandfather?" asked Radio, "That answered many of my questions."

"And that brings up the question, why are you here?" asked Dimitri, "Chernov?"

Chernov remained silent for a second before he gives in, "I just wanted to spend Christmas with you." he answers, sounding sorry for himself, "But it wasn't my idea, it was an opportunity I took. It was Radio who brought me here, he owes me since I gave him the exact coordinates of New York."

"Wormholes?" asked Dimitri.

"Correct Uncle," said Radio.

"Go figure," muttered Brian.

"So why did you bring your friends along?" asked Dimitri, "Chernov? You brought Papa Smurf with you?"

"Just to understand me better," said Chernov, "By experiencing you at your own home."

Suddenly, a huge cockroach the size of a cat came crawling up onto the couch. It scared the sense out of the Smurfs and Snorks as Hefty tries to take it on, "Bring it on!" he demanded as he pumps his fist, "Bring it on!"

The cockroach simply ran his own head into Hefty's stomach, taking him out. Chernov soon steps in and he had his hands up, the giant cockroach see's that he's friends and Chernov managed to stroke it's antennae. "I see you met Fluffy!" said Ardy.

"Fluffy?" asked Chernov.

"My pet giant cockroach," said Ardy, "He seems to like you."

"Yeah, I wonder how he came in walking the earth." said Chernov.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

For the Smurfs and Snorks, meeting everyone in the Reznov family is a nightmare. All 40 siblings and cousins of John D. Reznov, along with his Uncle Alex and Aunt. Difficult it may seemed because they are just so small, when they met Natasha "Namie" Reznov however – made Chernov's curiosity peaked when he saw her holding two twin toddlers.

Namie happens to be wearing the identical camouflage sweater and pants as Dimitri's siblings and cousins, instead of a hat she had brown hair tied into bunches. She is slightly taller than Dimitri's siblings and cousins yet shorter than Dimitri himself, she appears to be slightly overweight and he could see why when Chernov saw the two toddlers being held in her arms.

Interestingly enough, both toddlers have green eyes like Dimitri. The toddlers appear to be twins like Radio and Berry, one boy and one girl. Both had brown hair and both are only wearing diapers. Chernov felt attached to the toddlers for some reason, then he asked Dimitri, "Who's children are these?"

"Apparently I'm the father and Namie is the mother," explained Dimitri, "So they're technically your Half-Brother and Half-Sister, they act just like Ardy too."

As Dimitri picks up his infant daughter from Namie before leaving into the next room, Chernov's jaw dropped. Feeling unwanted, Chernov dropped onto the couch and was about to cry. Suddenly, he felt a hand picked him up and noticed it was Namie. He noticed that his Half-Brother was being led down and he tried to run after Dimitri, "So how did you and my dad met?" asked Chernov, trying his best to hold in his tears.

"To tell you the truth, we share a Great Grandfather," said Namie, "That's why my last name is Reznov, truth is Dimitri saved me from poverty because of that lucky coincidence."

Chernov noticed Namie also smells like french fries, then Chernov began crying. "What's a matter Chernov?" asked Namie, "Why are you crying?"

"My mom died after bringing me to the world, then my dad left me with the Smurfs." explained Chernov, "I understood why he left me and I know he loves me but I just can't understand why he left me alone, with no one to care for me. Of course there is the smurfs in all, but they're just friends. Not loved ones."

"You poor thing," said Namie as she stroke Chernov's back with her finger, "I see why you went through all this trouble just to see him."

"True," said Chernov, "Very true."

Breakfast seemed to be a breeze, the Smurfs and Snorks managed to see what eating meals is like for the Reznovs as they sit on the dining room table. There were two dining rooms, each seating 20 individuals. One room holds one side of the family and another holding Dimitri's cousins. The Smurfs and Snorks noticed that their isn't much on everyone's plate, apparently it's 1/4th less than the food people get at a Chinese Buffet. Dimitri doesn't have much food on his plate at all, awhile Namie and Ardy in comparative as the usual amount.

The food in question appears to be cooked Potatoes, pancakes, and some vegetables. There were also pork and steak, simple meat products Chernov managed to eat. The Smurfs though stuck to their Vegetarian Diets, the Reznovs were quick to realizing this and it was frowned upon with no questions asked. Of course it's good to eat fruits and vegetables, but Vegetarianism isn't allowed in the Wilderness for obvious reasons. Since the Reznovs are Survivalist, which explains their conservative lifestyle, it's a big deal to them.

Now this is where things get bizarre, a lot of the Reznovs gave their food scraps to Ardy where she happily devours it. Radio and Berry managed to gorge themselves with food scraps as well, AllStar couldn't seemed to understand this behavior.

"I don't know why they do this," said Brian who happens to be sitting next to him.

Suddenly Chernov spotted something in Berry's backpack, she happened to be still wearing it. In fact, everyone was still wearing their backpacks. But something appears to be moving inside, he got up, walked across the table, and opened up Berry's backpack without her consent. He reached in, and pulled out a stow away.

"Sassette?" asked Chernov, "What are you doing here?"

Sassette looked at Chernov without much of a response, Smurfette rushed to her as Chernov lets her down. "Berry, you have some explaining to do." said Smurfette, getting irritated.

"Come on Smurfette, relax," said a Reznov, "In fact Ardy here always hide in Dimitri's backpack whenever he goes somewhere, with it on."

"We found a lot of things in common," said Berry as she turns around, "I just can't leave her, so I took her with me."

"So she has been in your backpack the whole time?" asked Radio.

"Yeah, pretty much." said Berry before she smiled.

Seeing Smurfette getting all fired up, Dimitri leaned over to Namie and whispered, "Get Smurfette and give her some of the stuff we use to calm people down, you know: Truth Serum."

"Okay, Dimitri," agreed Namie.

Namie got up and grabbed Smurfette, she squirms as Namie walks out of the room with her awhile everyone watched. "Where is she taking Smurfette?" asked Hefty.

"She's taking her to the next room so Smurfette would cool down," explains Dimitri, "This happens to guess a lot for some reason."

Once breakfast is over, the Smurfs and Snorks were literally carried back to the massive living room and placed back on the couch. However, Chernov managed to get a ride on Fluffy who doesn't seemed to mind the Green Smurf. By the time Fluffy climbs up onto the couch, Chernov gets off and the giant cockroach simply remain seated. "You heard of Tetris?" asked Brian.

"Tetris?" asked Radio, "Yeah, I actually made a Snork Tetris game based of the Human design. Everyone in Snorkland loved it, so much so that I managed to make a lot of money off of the game. Since I hold the Tetris Patient down in Snorkland, it's a lot of fun."

"We play Tetris on most days, in fact that's all we play on that gaming counsel there." said Chad, "It's Christmas of course, you noticed the tree on the corner over there."

All the Smurfs and Snorks looked at the Christmas tree, it looked ridiculous.

"It looks like you decorated it with lightbulbs, soda cans, and Twisler candy that nobody likes." said Radio, "And on top of that, the Christmas tree is upside down and the presents appears to be wrapped in newspaper."

"Yeah we're too lazy to buy real Christmas stuff at the store," said Ardy as she takes a seat on the couch, with Radio and Berry holding on to them of course. "How good are you at Tetris Radio?"

"Excellent," said Radio.

Papa Smurf managed to jump onto the nearby window sill and looked outside, he noticed it's snowing heavily outside. He realized that their not going to go anywhere any time soon, in fact he doesn't know how long he'll be in the Reznov family home. So it's best to make the best of it, he heard of the personal library the family has.

"So where is this library of yours?" asked Brainy.

"Somewhere on the 3rd floor, right next to the science lab." said Brian, "Or across the hall to the science lab, just be careful where you walk."

AllStar seemed interested in the Science lab, so he decides to go with Brainy and Papa Smurf for the time being. "You wanna come to the Science Lab with me Radio?" asked AllStar.

"Nah, I work to hard." said Radio, "You considered this trip to be your vacation after all."

"Okay, snork yourself," said AllStar.

Papa Smurf, Brainy, Chernov, and AllStar managed to get on top of Fluffy. Who surprisingly managed to handle the weight of the weight of them, everyone hanged on as Fluffy crawls down the couch and onto the floor where the bug took them where they needed to go.

"So you have an interest in Science AllStar?" asked Chernov as they head out into the hall.

"Yeah, I do," admitted AllStar.

"You see Radio that much?" asked Chernov.

"Not really, he only comes around once a week."

"My dad comes to see me once a month, well used to. Now he never comes around at all, I never knew he had children at home."

"So you rarely seen him?" asked Brainy.

"He's more of a friend than a son," said AllStar, "For some reason, he terrorize me."

"It's family tradition to terrorize one's parents," said Chernov, "Well, most Reznovs do so. However, Radio seems to take up more of a personality to Ardy rather than you."

"You ever thought of having kids Papa Smurf?" asked AllStar.

"I already have kids," said Papa Smurf, "96 of them to be exact, it's pretty much every Smurf you see in the Smurf Village are my little smurfs. All except my Papa Smurf of course."

"Oh Grandpa Smurf, that's what they call him." said Chernov, "We seemed to see eye to eye and I gotten along with him just as well as Brainy, however the Old Timer happened to find my beer stas... Oh smurf, I think I forgot to lock my front door. Luckily, I sat a few traps to keep out the Smurfs who think it's wise to walk in to see what's about."

"I remember that I touch one of the aluminum sheets over the windows and I got a jolt of electricity," said Brainy.

"That's nothing compared to the front door," said Chernov, "Anyway, I haven't seen Smurfette in an hour. I wonder where that Namie character took her, you bet in the Science lab?"

"Why there?" asked AllStar.

"I overheard my dad telling Namie to inject something called Truth Serum into her," said Chernov, "Where else where she would take her."

"Um guys, you might wanna hang on." said Brainy, "The Smurf is about to hit the fan, we're going down the stairs on the walls." Everyone hanged onto Fluffy as the giant cockroach climbs onto the wall and walked downwards with the steps below, luckily the cockroach wasn't that far off the ground.

The door to the Science Lab happens to be wide open, the group managed to get inside with ease as they hang onto the cockroach once more as it climbs on top of a table to drop off the Smurfs.

They happened to have found Smurfette lying on the table on top of some Paper Towels, she appears to be quite calm with droopy eyes and a smile on her face as Namie herself was examining the smurf with an Orthoscope. She noticed the group staring at her as Fluffy crawls off the table and crawled away, "What? I'm just curious to see what Smurfette's anatomy is like." said Namie as she lift's up Smurfette's dress, "I don't see that many female indicators on her, interesting."

"I know her anatomy in person," claim Chernov, "What did you do to her anyway?"

"I gave her truth serum," said Namie, "It's something that calms you down, you can't lie when under it's influence. Don't ask where we synthesis it from, you really don't want to know."

Chernov walked over to Smurfette who appears to be conscious and was aware on what's going on, "Hey Smurfette, did you steal my beer last week?" he asked.

"Yes, and I drunk them all." she muttered calmly.

"Hrm, this is giving me ideas." said Chernov.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The Reznov Family home is full of information, so much so is that it's going to take weeks to learn them all. Around the ground level sits a garage where Handy watch a couple of Reznovs work on a car that appears to run off of Hydrogen Gas and Solar Power, "They say it's the car of the future," explained one of the Reznov Engineers.

"One day we won't be paying for Fossil Fuels anymore, we can just make our own right at home." claimed the other Reznov Engineer.

"You work with wood?" asked Handy.

"No, we work with metal." said the Reznov Engineer, "We only use wood for Carpentry projects, or as a fuel source if you know what I mean."

The other Reznov Engineer pulled out some hairspray and sprayed it at a lit Butane Lighter, caused a makeshift flame thrower as a result. "I get the point," answered Handy, feeling a bit scared of the fire.

Back upstairs, Ardy watched her usual TV program: The Science Channel. It was kind of strange for a child to be watching television programs that doesn't seem to fit her age group, however Radio and Berry simply sat back and watch whatever she's watching. "How are you at school?" asked Radio.

"I'm on the Honor Roll," said Ardy, "Everyone in the family is on the Honor Roll, we do so well at school that some of us skipped a couple of grades. What do you do down in the ocean?"

"I'm a Scientist," claimed Radio, "I run an Industrial Complex that is powered by Nuclear Reactors, in fact I'm also a Mad Scientist, the stuff of Science Fiction."

"What did you do to earn that title?" asked Ardy.

"Created a new breed of octopus," said Radio, "Nearly destroyed the entire neighborhood soon after words, the breed is quite vague at best."

"You ever thought of having children?' asked Berry, changing the subject.

"I have you and Radio," said Ardy.

"Properly?" asked Radio as he poked Ardy's belly, giving her a hint.

"Now you put it that way, I'll wait until I'm 40," said Ardy, "Have children later in life, and your children will live longer. It's been proven on fruit flies, it took 50 generations of them to get the answer."

"How do you know all this?" asked Junior as he climbs back onto the couch.

"I read books," said Ardy, "Science books mostly, rarely Fiction Story books. Are you good friends with Radio?"

"Honestly, he's good friends with my dad and my grandfather." replied Junior, "But we don't have much in common."

"He dropped a piano on me as a result," answered Radio, "About a couple meters high, the piano was meant for AllStar though."

"Oh my god, were you hurt?" asked Ardy.

"It's a couple meters and I'm 7 centimeters tall, I got impaled by piano wire as a result." explained Radio, "To me, it's a minor flesh wound."

Ardy gasped, that's when Junior tried to make a run for it. She was quick on snatching him and actually placed Junior underneath her bottom before sitting on top of him, then she broke wind.

"Aw! It's smelled like rotten fish eggs mixed with french fries!" cried Junior's muffled voice.

Radio and Berry laughed, Ardy just sat there with a long smile on her face. With eyes drooped she sit back and continue watching TV as Junior suffers from her torment, "This is not right, not right at all! he screamed.

When facing opportunities, Chernov is bound not to miss them. Among the library, he gazes upon row after row of books. But there was something else he's looking for, something that the Smurfs couldn't understand. As Brainy and Papa Smurf were looking elsewhere, Chernov managed to find filing cabinets in the library. Like the library books, these cabinets were also organized by the Dewey Decimal System.

He approaches the Science section at the filing cabinets and used a grappling hook and a rope to climb up to the desired cabinet and managed to get it open, there he goes through the files and managed to find what he's looking for. "Perfect," said Chernov to himself as he pulls out a folder labeled, Atomic Bomb, "Just what I needed."

There wasn't much inside the folder, but the information inside it proves crucial to Chernov. He goes through the papers inside the folder and took pictures of them with a small camera he happened to bring along, once he's done he puts the papers back into the folder and placed it back into the filing cabinet where he found it. Despite being this small, Chernov adapts really fast to an oversize world. It was a bit difficult on trying to close the cabinet door as well as opening it.

It wasn't clear on what Casey and Daffney were doing, but Hefty seems to try to impress them with his "muscles". For some reason, they're not buying it. "What do you think of my guns ladies?" asked Hefty.

Since the two were in a relationship, the two don't seem interested no matter how much Hefty tries to impress him. "Uh, yeah. Not interested." Daffney's not afraid to admit, "See ya."

As Casey and Daffney walked away, Hefty's just just dropped as he stares at their backs in disbelief. "I just don't get it," he thought, "Usually, Smurfette is impress by my pecks. Why aren't they interested?"

As he puzzles with that thought, he heard whispering chirping noises and small legs tapping on the wooden floor. Hefty turns around and noticed Fluffy standing before him, the giant cockroach spreads it's wings warning it's about to attack. "You don't scare me!" barked Hefty.

Fluffy held his ground as Hefty charges at the bug, the cockroach rammed itself against Hefty and awhile he's knocked down Fluffy pins the smurf to the floor with his own body. The giant cockroach doesn't seem to like Hefty so much, so much so that it simply kicked Hefty in the head before crawling away.

Back in the living room, Ardy was now playing on the family's Video Game Counsel. She was playing Tetris, which seemed to be very popular with the Reznovs. "Apparently it's been awhile since I played Tetris," said Radio as he tries to use a video game controller which is to big for him.

Dimitri came in and sat a glass pot on top of what appears to be a hotplate which was sitting on a nightstand at the far corner of the room, he plugs in the hotplate and turns it on. "It's 20 degrees Celsius in here," says Dimitri, "Since it's Autumn, Humidity levels are low which could be a problem with sinuses around here."

He then managed to get a seat on the couch, just as Junior climbs out from underneath Ardy who was sitting on him. Junior gasped for air as Dimitri watches him pant, "You see that pot of water right there." said Dimitri.

Junior turns and looks towards the pot, it has already been a few minutes and now the water is boiling. "Yeah, in fact I do." replied Junior.

"If I were to drop you into boiling water, you'll immediately scramble out of it." said Dimitri, "Because the danger was immediate."

"Well duh," says Junior.

"However, if I were to put you in water at room temperature then raise the water's temperature." continued Dimitri, "Your just going to sit there, you won't notice the water being heated up. By the time you feel a little warm, you would be boiled alive."

Junior gulped, he won't look at boiling water the same way again. This doesn't seem to phase Radio though, he knew that fact all along because of experience. "Reminds me of that time I walked on top of a geothermal vent," he says, "I can tell you that it's quite toasty, and it cost me the use of my pants."

Around lunch, everyone regathers back at the living room. Ardy hasn't moved since breakfast and neither did Radio or Berry, it seems that french fries are on the menu as Dimitri brought a large bowl of them into the room and sat them on the couch. The french fries are just as long and wide as the Smurfs and Snorks, Ardy grabbed some and stuffed her face with them. Showing no matters like Ardy whatsoever, Berry and Radio also dig in and since they're small they get more for less.

"Is this what you do everyday?" asked AllStar.

"Yeah, pretty much." said Ardy, "So how your day go?"

"Well, watching Smurfette being bodily examined by Namie is one thing," said AllStar, "And her talking non-stop is another."

"A couple of your cousins sat themselves on fire in the garage," said Handy.

"I got beaten by the cockroach again," said Hefty.

"Found something interesting," muttered Chernov, "Like it's something you Smurfs won't understand."

"All the knowledge that the books in the library are difficult to read due to the massive size," complained Brainy.

"The size wasn't a problem to me," said Papa Smurf, "But sub-atomic particles aren't my thing."

"Me and Daffney explored the entire place," said Casey, "I like the tan walls in all but you don't want to go to the laundry room."

"I never seen so much laundry before," added Daffney.

"I can't remembered what happened earlier," says Smurfette, still under the influence of the truth serum, "I feel too smurfy for some reason."

"I've been here the whole time," said Sassette.

"I actually forgotten she was here," said Brainy.

"What about you Junior?" asked AllStar.

"Under her rear this whole time," said Junior as he pointed towards Ardy.

"Your always grumpy?" asked Chernov.

"Only when agitated by people," answers Junior.

"Tell me about it," said Chernov.

Chernov and Junior seemed to get along with each other, AllStar looked around and noticed that they're the only ones in the room. No other Reznov was present, including Dimitri. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"They're probably out and about in New York," says Ardy, "Namie is probably sleeping in bed, she always like to sleep more."

"Where are all the adults?"

"There's only 4 adults and they are at work, we're on our own guys."

Suddenly the door flew open and a guy in a white Hazmat suit came in with what appears to be a blue fire extinguisher, Ardy quickly devour the remaining french fries before she reacted to the situation. "Oh crap! Not again!" she cried.

The man shot Ardy and the Smurfs and Snorks with a blast of a pink cloud particles, everyone began coughing rapidly. "Oh, it's a modified Nerve Agent," cried Chernov, "He's going to knock us out!"

"This is too random!" cried Radio, "Random I tell you! Random!"

It didn't take long before the gas came into effect and everyone soon passes out, looks like someone has ratted the Smurfs and Snorks whereabouts and now it looks like someone has decided to drop in to see for themselves.

"I have you now Reznov," said the man in a sinister voice, before he did an evil laugh.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

A loud thud woke the Smurfs and Snorks from unconsciousness, they discovered that they were locked inside of a hamster cage all squished in together. They were in a different room, it appears to be the Science lab. The tables were pushed aside, everything that could break were put inside the cabinets and were sealed tight. There wasn't anything out, but they saw Ardy lying helpless on the ground.

Everyone got a good look at the intruder, he was wearing glasses and appears to be in his 60s or 70s. His eyes appear big, his teeth looked crooked, and his hair was gray and messy. He doesn't appear a crackhead from the street, he was also wearing a lab coat.

"A Mad Scientist," blurted out Radio, "Wait a minute, I think I know this guy. I've seen him in South Carolina awhile me and AllStar were kidnapped, in that Science Facility. Remember AllStar?"

"Yeah, I did seen him." said AllStar, "But what is he doing up North?"

The Mad Scientist picked up Ardy's 2.5 foot body and threw her against the wall, causing her to give off a grunt on impact. "Where is your brother!" demanded the Mad Scientist in a southern accent as he held Ardy to eye level by her neck.

"Yup, it's him alright." confirmed Radio.

"I don't know!" cried Ardy, "I don't know where anybody is."

"Liar!" snapped the Mad Scientist.

"I'm a terrible liar!" insisted Ardy.

The Mad Scientist slammed Ardy against the floor and stomped on her with his foot, everyone could see that he was wearing a pair of Hiking Boots. "Mom!" cried Radio.

"Somebody help!" cried Ardy as the Mad Scientist continues to mumble her.

"Okay, stand back guys," said Hefty as he tries to grab the bars of the cage, a jolt of electricity ripped through his body and blown him back to the other side of the cramped cage.

"Hefty!" cried Smurfette as she rushed to his aid, "Are you alright?"

Hefty didn't answer, he appears to be knocked out and isn't breathing. Smurfette checked Hefty for a pulse around his neck, but failed to find one. "Oh my smurf, he's dead." she cried.

Chernov approached Hefty and pound on his chest, Hefty took in a gasp of air and begins to breath again. "Thanks," mumbled Hefty.

"Your welcome brainless," snorted Chernov, "Has it ever occurs to you that the Mad Scientist had rigged the metal of this cage with AC Current?"

"Um, no." said Hefty as he gets back onto his feet.

"He grounded this table, unless we found a way to channel the current to the floor there is no way we'll be getting out of this cage without being electrocuted." said Chernov.

As the Mad Scientist was beating Ardy to a pulp, the group quickly tried to come up with a plan. Radio and Berry had their eyes fixated on Ardy, Berry held Radio for deer comfort as Brainy try to speak what's on his mind. "No Brainy, it's not going to work." said AllStar just as Brainy got his mouth open. Brainy closes it and remains quiet for the time being.

"I got an idea," said Chernov, "Radio, I need your help on this."

Radio turned and looked at Chernov, the Snork had tears in his eyes. "Yeah?" asked Radio.

"I need your help on getting these bars open, but your not going to like it." said Chernov, "How strong are you?"

"I bend metal bars as if they're wet noodles," said Radio.

"Good, here's the plan," says Chernov, "Electricity takes the least path of resistance, I'm the leanest one here."

"Oh I see where this is going," said Radio, "Your mad Chernov?"

"I'm always mad," said Chernov, "I'm going to channel the electricity through my body just like Hefty here did, awhile I keep the power occupied on me you bend the bars and find the power source. Simple as that."

"But why me?" asked Radio.

"You have more body fat, that's why," said Chernov.

Radio had no comeback for it, he'll have to argue about it later. "Okay Chernov, but what if the electricity channels through me?" he asked, "I'm barefoot."

Chernov took off his camouflaged Smurf hat and tossed it to Radio, "I hate being a Smurf, I'm not going to lie to you." he said, "Why? Well look at Ardy, that's why."

Radio looked towards the Mad Scientist and notice how easy it is for him to lift Ardy up in the air, Ardy is small and it doesn't take much effort to lift her. "I see your point," said Radio as he throws the Camouflage Phygian style cap onto the ground and stands on it, assuming that it would help insulate him from the floor. "I'm ready Chernov."

"Got it Rad," said Chernov.

"It's very brave of you to sacrifice yourself to save us," said Smurfette.

"Yeah, my mom is dead and my dad left me with you Smurfs." said Chernov, "Since I'm stuck with you Smurfs for life, you're all that I got. So why did you came, you don't have to come you know."

"Honestly," said Smurfette as she kisses Chernov on the cheek, "I love you."

Chernov's expression didn't change by Smurfette's confession, "I'm not surprised, you already told me that you love me months ago." said Chernov, "So don't think this would change anything, I still don't love you but I'll pay you back."

He then approached the bars and prepares himself as Smurfette stands back, "Ready Radio?" asked Chernov.

"Yup," said Radio.

"Okay, going hot!"

Chernov grabbed the bars and he literally lit up like a Christmas Tree, Radio grabs the bars without getting shocked and pulled the bars apart like nothing. Making room for the others to get on through, as Radio climbs out of the cage AllStar and Berry soon follows him. "AllStar?" asked Radio, "You wanna help?"

"I'm your dad after all." said AllStar, "The Fecal Matter thought still haunts me."

"Okay, look!" cried Radio.

Radio points to a wall outlet, there's a cord plugged into the wall that leads straight into the cage. Chernov finally let's go and was blown backwards before collapsing, he quickly got up and brushed himself off. "Smells like a Tesla Coil," said Chernov, "Either I crapped myself or that's my flesh burning, maybe both."

Chernov shoes his palms to everyone and they appeared to be severely burned by the electricity, however they almost instantly regenerate and left no trace of the burn whatsoever. "I know what your thinking, this creeps me out as well guys." he responded.

Radio and AllStar grabbed the plug and pulled it out of the wall, disabling the electric field around the cage. But before the Smurfs and Snorks are able to get out, help finally arrived. Dimitri came barging into the room, all pissed off and everything. The Mad Scientist suddenly grabbed Ardy in a choke hold as he pulls out a Death Ray and aims it at her head, "John D. Reznov, I've been looking for you."

"Dr. Drake, I've should have known." snarled Dimitri, "You came to my house to kill my sister!"

"No, I came here for you for one thing," said Dr. Drake, "Where is your blueprints to the Sun Gun?"

"Oh hell no," snapped Dimitri, "It's right across the hall, but over my dead body would you get your hands on it."

"Dimitri," mumbled Ardy as Dr. Drake tightens his choke hold on her, "Help..."

"Huh, since your sister is innocent I guess I have to kill you instead." laughed Dr. Drake.

Just as he aims the Death Ray at Dimitri, Radio pulls out his Mini Torpedo gun and fired a Mini Torpedo at the Death Ray. As he got blown back, the MT round penetrates the Death Ray's chassis and caused it to explode in Dr. Drake's hand. This caused him to let go of Ardy and she dropped to the ground, Chernov activated his Jet Pack and flew to Ardy's aid. Literally catching her before she landed on the ground using all of his strength, he obviously can't carry Ardy but he has gotten her out of the way before Dimitri and Dr. Drake engages hand to hand combat.

AllStar rushes towards Radio's aid and gets him back to his feet, "Now I know what Newton's Third Law of Motion feels like," he muttered, "For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction."

Dimitri and Dr. Drake suddenly punched each other in the stomach at the same time, causing the two to collapse onto the ground. "And there we go again with Newton's Law," groaned Radio, "Damn you Equal Opposite Reaction."

Ardy rushes over to Dimitri and placed her hands on him, "Dimitri!" she cried, "John! Are you okay?"

Dimitri didn't respond, Ardy tries to shake him awake but she gotten no response. "Wake up!" she cried, "Please Dimitri! Wake up!"

As the Smurfs and Snorks jumped down onto the floor, Papa Smurf rushed over to Dr. Drake as everyone rushed over to Dimitri. Papa Smurf checked Dr. Drake for a pulse, it's sort of weak but he's still alive. He then rushed over to Dimitri and checked his pulse, he couldn't find one. "Oh smurf, he's dead." Papa Smurf blurted out, "But how?"

"You gotta be kidding me!" cried Chernov as he rushed over to Dimitri to check his pulse, "Smurf, f##ken Smurf! It must be Cardiac Arrest!"

Ardy pulled up Dimitri's shirt and saw for herself, a large bruise right over Dimitri's chest. She pulls it back down and couldn't bare the truth, the blow caused Dimitri's heart to rupture. The effects were immediate, he was dead before he hit the ground.

"High blood pressure must have played a role," said AllStar, "Due to the heat of the moment."

"Dimitri," muttered Ardy, "No."

Ardy broke down in tears, Chernov held onto her and burst out crying as well. "Now both my parents are dead!" he sobbed angrilly as he hits his own thigh with his fist twice, "Both parents!"

The Smurfs seen Chernov cry once, but they never seen him burst out crying like this. AllStar and Casey held onto each other as Radio stared at Dimitri's lifeless body, he gazed at Ardy and Chernov as they cry then he looked at Berry and noticed her also dripping tears from her eyes. Papa Smurf's head was down as Brainy was also tearing, Sassette and Smurfette held onto each other as Tooter began tooting the song when someone died in Military combat.

Radio had enough, he reaches into his pocket and pulled out what appears to be a Cesium sample sealed in a glass container filled with oil.

Radio crushed the glass into his hand, causing the glass to cut into his hand and making it bleed in the process. "Stand back guys," he said, "He's not dead yet."

The Snork walked over to Dimitri's hand and grabbed his index finger with the Cesium sample in his hand, unlike other Cesium samples this one is Cesium-137. He happened to have had it in his pocket the whole time and he completely forgotten about it up until now, suddenly Dimitri and Radio began glowing for about a second before the Cesium sample burst in Radio's hand. Sending him backwards.

Dimitri and Radio stopped glowing once the Snork let's go, tremors began to move through out Dimitri's body... then he took a huge gasped of air. "I see blue people," he muttered. "And fish creatures."

"Dimitri!" cheered Ardy as her mood changed immediately, she and Chernov hugged Dimitri as he opened his Green eyes once more. He looked at Ardy hugging at him and then at the Smurfs and Snorks who looked relieved.

"We thought we lost you," said Chernov as looked at Dimitri smiling.

"I felt my heart rip in half," said Dimitri, "When I fall to the ground, I was still aware on what's going on. I heard Ardy's commotion and then yours, so Radio's right. I'm not dead yet. Whatever he did, I felt my heart sealed back together."

"But why did you collapse?" asked Ardy.

"I couldn't move, I couldn't breath," said Dimitri as he sat up off the floor, "It would take a doctor to figure it out what happened, but now the real concern is Drake."

Everyone turns towards Dr. Drake who was still unconscious, Dimitri got up and Ardy picked up Chernov as he walked towards him to check his pulse. "Still alive and breathing, we've played this game for quite awhile." said Dimitri, "It's not a matter of hate, it's competition."

"You knew him?" asked AllStar.

"I stopped one of his Evil Plots about a year ago, somewhere in Appalachia," explained Dimitri, "Only few people today knew what happened, I rather not talk about it because it's long forgotten."

"So what is this about this Sun Gun?" asked AllStar.

"It's not even mine," explained Dimitri, "It's a blueprint made by German Scientist during World War 2, but that's an entirely different story but right now we have to take care of Dr. Drake. And I have a plan on how to get rid of him."

**TO BE CONINUED...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"Never tell anyone about this Ardy," said Dimitri, "Including you Smurfs and Snorks, the last thing I wanted is to have to police become involved."

"They'll never believe it," said Ardy.

"Of course they won't, but Dr. Drake on the other hand is insane. Good idea to stick him in the dumpster outside of a mental hospital Ardy, I wonder how would he cope with it."

Dimitri rubbed Ardy's head, fluffing up her hair. It's been a couple hours since the encounter as the Smurf and Snorks were gathered around in the living room just as Reznov family members came walking in, then they noticed Ardy's appearance. She appears beat up, bruises and scratches pop marked her face and she also has a black eye. "Oh god, what happened to you Ardy?" asked Jeff.

"I fell into the washing machine," lied Ardy, "Again."

"I thought you said..." said Berry right before Radio gave her a hard nudge with his elbow. "You don't do laundry."

"You should have seen her how she turned out in the drier," said Dimitri as he stroke the back of Ardy's head, "I pulled her out and her hair was like Einstein, it took a hair brush to bring it back down to her shag hairstyle."

"Yeah, oh I need to go use the bathroom." said Ardy, she happened to be holding onto Radio and Berry as she got up and left the room. Nobody doesn't seem to noticed as she goes out into the hall with them, once out of sight she hugged them tightly.

"Thank you!" she cried, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"For what?" asked Radio.

"For saving Dimitri," said Ardy as she eases her hug and held them both in her hands, "How could I ever repay you?"

"You already did, I wanted to meet you before Christmas," said Radio, me and Berry both, "All I want before the new year is to spend time with you mom."

"I never knew she looked like me," said Berry.

"Yeah, you do look like me." said Ardy, "Except my hair is Auburn and yours is just chocolate brown."

"And no bow," said Radio.

"Wait, how's your hand?" asked Berry.

Radio looked at his hand, there was no sign of any cuts or scrapes his hand. In fact, it appears to be healed back to the way it was. "Your serious about using the bathroom?" asked Radio, changing the subject.

"I'm a terrible liar," said Ardy, before letting it fly and smiled wider.

"Help..." muttered Radio, "It smells like Bigweed, there's no way out of this one."

When night comes around a few hours later, everyone had dinner. For once the Smurfs witness Chernov tried to eat like Ardy, Radio, and Berry. Probably it's because he's so happy, but then his stomach can't hold the contents and he regurgitated at the side of the table. "Snork, this is pissing me off," he grumbled, indicating that he is back to his old grumpy self. Everyone laughs as he storms out of the dining room as Dimitri said, "I was afraid he'll turn out that way, I only wish he's more like his mom instead of me."

"What was his mom like?" asked Casey.

"It's hard to explain." replied Dimitri, "But you don't want to know, she acts just like Sassette."

Dimitri points towards Berry and Sassette who exchanged plates with each other, sitting on a flat surface and eating on a plate that's not elevated is quite hard. Smurfette couldn't understand how Sassette and Berry see eye to eye, as she his fixated on them Brian leaned forward and went "Boo."

Smurfette squealed as she jumped up in the air frightened, everyone seemed to laugh including Sassette. Papa Smurf don't seemed to be laughing one bit, "Why did you do that?" complained Smurfette.

"I just want to see the priceless look on your face," chuckled Brian, "Maybe she needs more truth serum."

"No, no, I don't," insist Smurfette.

"Let's give her some more Truth Serum guys," said Brian.

"Not on my watch," said Dimitri as he picked her up, "However, my son and daughter would like to sleep with you tonight." Smurfette turns and looked at the Reznov Twins who were sitting in the high chairs, the toddlers are cross-eyed but don't seemed to noticed Smurfette.

"Oh uh," Smurfette is speechless, but remembering that Chernov is the twins' Half-Brother gave him hope. It's a lot better than sleeping with the Seaworthy Twins.

"So where are we going to sleep tonight?" asked Brainy.

"Wherever is comfortable and warm," said Dimitri, "It's about Negative 17 degrees outside due to the Snowstorm that's picking up, and the temperature in here is going to be 19.4 degrees. You might wanna huddle with someone tonight due to your small size, it's going to be cold tonight."

"Why keep the thermostat that low?" asked AllStar.

"Conserve energy, even though we produce our own power we can't afford to waste any of it." said Dimitri, "Even if we generate more than we need, luckily we have wind turbines that will convert the wind outside into electricity."

"We even produce our own power by our Bio-Reactor in the basement," said Ardy, "A.K.A. Our septic tank."

Handy knew what a Septic Tank is like, he often fixed the Septic Tank back at the Smurf Village. It was a Dirty Job, which one time caused poo to fly everywhere. "Handy," said Chernov, "I know this may not be the best time to tell you but I produce electricity from the Smurf Village's Septic tank as well, thanks to the Methane Gas I managed to capture."

That was something Handy did not to hear, including Papa Smurf. However, he's beginning to see something that the Smurfs failed to realize. After dinner, Chernov gathered all the Smurfs for a personal meeting. In a place where it's private, "What do you want Chernov?" asked Smurfette.

"I'm going to tell you this important fact guys," said Chernov, "The Reznov Family isn't always like this but they were just as ingenious at it's beginnings, the family has been around longer than you've been alive. Longer than Papa Smurf, longer than Grandpa Smurf."

"If you guys look into the family's history, you'll see a lot of logistics and a lot of construction and destruction. They build a lot of amazing things, things that you couldn't imagine. It took a lot of labor, and entire lifetimes to complete buildings back then. That deserves a little respect guys, something that living a thousand years cannot accomplish. It took longer, way longer."

"The Snorks are way ahead of us, my cousins are members of this family too. It was quick for them to realize their potential and same for me, but the progress is all but slow for me. Compared to Radio, it took him overnight to become something more."

"So your saying he's more advanced than us?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Yes, he is," said Chernov, "That's because he has the resources, the space, the manpower required for his accomplishments. I don't have such luxury, my activities you see could burn down the Smurf Village so that's why I leave it when conducting something that could be destructive. You may love me Smurfette but why do you hate Berry, my Snork cousin?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I've seen you, the look on your face tells me you hate her." said Chernov, "How do I know this? Cause I show that same expression almost everyday, it's frustration and I just know it. So why do you hate her?"

"She's a complete slob with no matters," said Smurfette, "And is just as annoying as Brainy."

"Hey!" snapped Brainy.

"Of course she is, but Radio is just the same but you don't seem to mind him." noted Chernov, "What's the difference besides Gender?"

Smurfette can't seemed to argue her way out of this one, there's just no way. "Sassette see eye to eye between she and Berry, has it ever occurred to you she's somewhat similar to your sister?" asked Chernov, "I don't know what she does in the bottom of the sea, but she deserves appreciation. Even though she brought your sister along, it must be hard on her to make friends with others. There are no gender roles in the Reznov Family, everything is unisex which explain the bizarre personality of the family – with good reason."

"And that is," asked Hefty.

"Freedom, this system of what the Reznov's developed ensures their survival for 2000 years." said Chernov, "You see women do men's job and men do women's job, there's nothing to it."

"So what explains bizarre behavior?" asked Smurfette.

"If you grew up under a household with so many people, you'll find half the answer. The other half can be seen in the humor, remember Berry making that comment about foul air smelling good back at the Smurf Village?"

Smurfette nods her head.

"She used humor to make the situation not that bad as it seems, to avoid frustration and simply be happy." said Chernov, "The Reznovs gone to far lengths to achieve this, including me."

"But I don't understand why you're not so happy," said Papa Smurf, "Why you seemed so angry at times."

"There is this leadership gene in our Genetic Code, usually the first born gets," said Chernov, "This gene programs the Reznov to lead their friends and family members, it isn't clear how successful. I was born with this gene, but I got nothing to lead. No family, just friends who already have a leader. This means you Smurfs, and also you Papa Smurf."

"But there's something else, my mom died giving birth to me and I understood why my dad left me with you guys. I have nothing to live for, nothing to work for. Nothing to change, if I do that would go against the Smurfs meaning on what it's like to be a Smurf. There's nothing Smurfy about me, just my generosity and care I give you."

"Well that's what being a Smurf is about," said Papa Smurf.

"I'm Half-Smurf, what you usually is the Human half." said Chernov, "The Smurf half is full, thanks to you guys. But the Human half isn't, the only time you'll ever see me happy if my dad ever does something good for me. I'm determined to become independent from him and you Smurfs, I'll accomplish something that the humans in le Pays maudit will give you respect when they realize you can cause their demise as well."

"So you brought us all here for what purpose?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Knowledge and love, I came here so I could spend time with my dad for Christmas." said Chernov, "But I also came here for what he learned, I'm not going any farther than that. The reason I hate being a Smurf is not just by being small, it's our position in nature. I could cope with natural process but I can't stand being prayed upon by someone who thinks they're powerful than me. As a species, I'm going to draw blood and those who gets in my way on being alive will cease to exist. It's evolution, blame Mother Nature."

"The Reznov's here has accomplish being in a safe environment, I want you Smurfs to put that to thought. Due you have to suffer from being Prey, why not simply adapt Offense rather than Defense? My dad knows where the Smurf Village is, the stealth strategy won't last forever."

Chernov walked away, leaving the Smurfs to wonder once again about their position. His message is clear, Do the impossible in your life and show the world you're not a waste of breath on the planet.

It's bed time now and the Smurfs and Snorks soon meet up with each other, it's starting to get cold and there happened to be a vacant bed for all the Smurfs and Snorks to sleep in. However, Radio and Berry prefers to sleep with Ardy which she happily accept. By now everyone is in bed and the entire 10 story building is eerie quiet, except with the constant howl of the window from outside.

"So what do you sleep in?" asked Radio.

"I sleep in my underwear," claims Ardy.

Interestingly enough Dimitri and Namie share the same bed together, and that bed is right across from Ardy's bed. Namie lie in bed sleeping with the covers pulled over her tightly, Dimitri was holding onto Namie as all of their clothes were tossed onto the floor. They were dead asleep when Chernov came in riding on Fluffy. "Hey Radio, do you have a minute?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do." said Radio as he hops off the bed. Chernov got off of Fluffy and he and Radio walked out into the hall as Ardy was getting "dressed" for bed. "What do you need me for Chernov?"  
"I just want to say thank you for the adventure we both had," said Chernov, "Thanks for saving my dad earlier, even though I knew something like that was going to happen."

"Oh, uh Your Welcome Chernov," said Radio.

"So I was wondering if your going to change your last name from Seaworthy to Reznov," said Chernov, "Due to your origins in all."

"Honestly Chernov, I prefer to keep my last name as Seaworthy," said Radio, "I have a family at the bottom of the ocean, but it's great to be in contact with a family on land. However, I'm not sure I'll be able to see my own mother again once I head home in the next few days."

"We're Wundewaffes Radio," said Chernov, "I wonder why such a term exist, I don't understand what it means."

"It means Wonder Weapon in German," said Radio, "It means we're made for war, but a war from what?"

"A war to stay alive I suppose," said Chernov, "A war against evolution to make sure that the Species we represent continues to live on after the improvements we made to ensure it's survival."

"You know, I was just thinking of that Chernov." said Radio, "Would I be able to see you again?"

"I have a computer, I could simply contact you if you also have a computer as well." said Chernov.

"In fact I do," said Radio, "Good idea Chernov."

"Of course, so how's Ardy treating you?" asked Chernov.

"She's a lot of fun," said Radio, "I felt sorry for her from seeing her get beaten up like that."

"It could have been worse, you saved my dad twice. One from the Death Ray and the other from you know what. His death could hurt Ardy more than you could ever imagine, so you indirectly saved her from her own emotions."

"Yes I did, speaking of Ardy she sleeps in her underwear."

"Everyone sleeps in her underwear in this family."

"Yeah but..."

"Are you being a wuss?"

"No, I'm not it's just that it feels weird to sleep with your mom in this position."

"Everything about this family is weird Radio, there's nothing sexual about your situation if that's what your thinking."

"Your right, there isn't. Thanks for pointing out that fact."

"Just make sure she doesn't doesn't suffocate you in your sleep."

"Don't ruin it for me."

Radio walks back into the room, Chernov didn't follow him as he has other plans. There is more knowledge for him to seek in the library, he'll spend the night there if he has too in obtaining the things he need. "Aw, this is some Christmas Vacation," chuckled Chernov as he gets onto Fluffy and the giant cockroach carries him away, "Man I love this family."

**THE END**


End file.
